(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple assembly and, more particularly, to a multiple assembly which can be freely folded or unfolded with a plurality of products, and exert the functions of the products in various manners while giving the user great convenience in storage and carriage.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, electric heaters, tents, audio, lights, and other products (hereinafter referenced as the xe2x80x9cunit productxe2x80x9d) have their own shapes and functions, and are independently used for particular purposes.
When such unit products are individually used, their functions should be limited. For instance, the electric heater generates heat in a particular direction, and the projection of the light is also limited in direction. Therefore, several numbers of unit products should be separately prepared in place to perform the desired works.
However, when such unit products are used in a separate manner, it becomes difficult for the user to centralize or decentralize the functions of the unit products or to store and carry them.
Furthermore, when the unit products are simply combined with one another to solve the above problems, it becomes difficult to control the distance between the neighboring unit products in an arbitrary manner so that the functions of the unit products cannot be exerted in an appropriate manner.
In addition, when portable unit products such as a burner are used under a strong wind or a dense air, or when large amounts of foods should be cooked, several numbers of unit products should be used for the cooking. In this case, it becomes difficult to carry such burners, and to centralize or decentralize the heating power of the burners.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple assembly which can be freely folded or unfolded to thereby centralize or decentralize the functions of the unit products, and give the user convenience in storage and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple assembly which can be easily carried with, and control the distance between the neighboring unit products to thereby effectively exert the functions of the unit products.
These and other objects may be achieved by a multiple assembly including two or more unit products spaced apart from each other with a predetermined shape. One or more connection members are provided to interconnect the neighboring unit products such that the unit products can be folded and unfolded. The unit products can rotate around connection points to exert intrinsic functions in at least one direction.
Each connection member includes a connector fixed to at least one side of each unit product, and a connecting shaft interconnecting the neighboring connectors such that the connectors can rotate around the connecting shaft.
Alternatively, each connection member may include one or more insertion holes formed at one side of each unit product, a connector movably inserted into each insertion hole, and a connecting shaft interconnecting the neighboring connectors such that the connectors can rotate around the connecting shaft.